Aun despues de la muerte
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Todo lo que ella tenia se destruía a cada minuto que pasaba, su reino, su pueblo su familia y la persona a la que mas amaba la había traicionado y estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida, prefería la muerte antes que seguir con esa tortura.


_**Sinopsis: **__Todo lo que ella tenia se destruía a cada minuto que pasaba, su reino, su pueblo su familia y la persona a la que mas amaba la había traicionado y estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida, prefería la muerte antes que seguir con esa tortura._

Todo se quemaba, el palacio de la reina Nadeshiko, el pueblo todo.

Esto había comenzado hacia tres años, el concilio mágico del norte había notado lo poderes de la hija de la reina Nadeshiko, digna hija de la más poderosa reina de todos los tiempos y de todo el mundo.

Esto había desagradado a los magos del concilio ya que no les convenía tener otra poderosa reina de la zona central del reino del agua.

Ya que la hija seria incluso más poderosa que la madre si le permitía desarrollar por completo sus poderes.

La razón de su desagrado era que ellos querían apoderarse del reino más poderoso del continente y para eso necesitaban muertos a los actuales reyes y a su heredera.

Y para ese cruel propósito utilizaron a la familia real Li y a su hijo el heredero Shaoran,que estaba a punto de casarse con la hija de la familia real Kinomoto a la cual los del concilio querían mas que muerta.

Sin saber que los del concilio del norte utilizarían su buen nombre para ese propósito ,accedieron a ayudarlos con unos cuantos hombres de su ejército.

Planeando esto transcurrieron los tres años.

Aquel día en el que la princesa Sakura cumpliría los 20 años, se organizaba una gran fiesta, sólo para ella y su prometido.

-Mira Sakurita, ya han florecido las rosas moradas que tanto te gustan -exclamo Tomoyo mostrándoselas a su querida prima

Sakura se acerco con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro ,mirando lo que Tomoyo le mostraba.

La familia Daidouji era la familia real del sur del mismo continente que el de los Kinomoto y además la reina Sonomi era la prima de la reina Nadeshiko.

La familia Daidouji había hecho una alianza con la familia Hiraguizawa, casando así a su hija con su hijo mayor Eriol.

Tenían unos cuantos meses de casados y parecía que todo iba de maravilla.

Además de que los Li y los Hiraguizawa eran parientes.

-Si son hermosas Tomoyo -concordó Sakura sonriendo

Tomoyo y Sakura eran prácticamente como hermanas, habían crecido juntas y ambas se habían hecho mujeres muy hermosas y elegantes, dignas de llamarlas princesas.

Por otra parte Sakura y Shaoran estaban a tres meses de casarse, por lo que Eriol gran amigo de la princesa Sakura le había regalado algo muy especial solo a ella ,por parte de sus padres y de él.

Un libro de cartas, llamadas clow ,mas Eriol le advirtió que ella debería cambiarlas a cartas Sakura, siendo aceptada por ambos guardianes Yue y Kerberos.

-Por cierto Sakurita Eriol me dijo que hace como un año te regalo el libro de Clow –comento Tomoyo volteando a ver a su prima

Sakura medito un poco antes de recordarlo.

-Si, me dijo que tendría que ser yo la persona que las cambiara a cartas Sakura, tengo así con ellas casi siete meses -recordó sonriéndole a su prima

Tomoyo sonrió alegre.

-Yo también tengo algo que darte -sonrió

Sakura la miro sin comprender, no se imaginaba lo que la chica quería regalarle.

-Toma -murmuro dejándoselo en las manos

Era una cajita plateada con un moño rosa y un dibujo de Kero ,así llamaba ella a su guardián Kerberos.

-¿Puedo...? -pregunto impaciente

Tomoyo sonrió divertida

-Sí, adelante -contesto a sabiendas de que Sakura era muy curiosa.

Al abrirlo Sakura se quedo muda.

-Tomoyo yo no puedo aceptarlo, es algo muy valioso para tu reino -dijo mirando a Tomoyo con mucha sorpresa e intentao regresárselo.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza de forma lenta.

-Sakura, mi madre y yo lo consultamos con el reino y ellos aceptaron de buena fe ,en que serias tú la persona perfecta para portar el collar de la protección y la valentía -respondió Tomoyo de forma gentil.

Sakura volvió a mirar el hermoso collar.

Era un collar hecho de Zafiro y topacio en forma de una luna siendo rodeado por dos alas de ángel.

-Y si mal no recuerdo, tu reino me dio su tesoro mas grande, el collar del sol tallado en ametista -Tomoyo sonrió

-Te juro que nunca me quitare este collar aun y después de mi muerte -Sakura levanto la cabeza y después de ponerse el collar, Tomoyo le sonrió.

-Te juro lo mismo, nuestros reinos siempre permanecerán como uno solo aun después de nuestras muertes -dijo Tomoyo en respuesta ,haciendo así un pacto de magia.

Las horas pasaron entre risas, maquillaje, zapatos y vestidos.

Tomoyo se había encargado de arreglar a Sakura para que quedara aun y más hermosa de lo que ya era y Sakura hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo.

Abajo las risas y la música ya estaba comenzando a sonar por todo el palacio.

-Ya quiero ir -se quejo Sakura mirando a su prima

-Aun no, debemos esperar al menos media hora para que la persona especial baje -le recordó

Sakura bufo muy por lo bajo intentando entretenerse en lo que el tiempo pasaba.

-Tomoyo~ -canturreo

-No preguntes ,no ha pasado ni 10 minutos desde que te recordé lo de la media hora -contesto mirando el cielo, sentada en la orilla del balcón de Sakura.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando de repente escucharon gritos de terror y pánico y comenzo a oler a quemado.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver a un hombre de unos 58 años que se acerco a Sakura y le metió una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo caer inconsciente.

Tomoyo intento correr hacia ella, pero sintió algo clavándose en su vientre y en su pecho ,matándola en el instante.

El hombre cargo a Sakura hasta un carruaje que los llevo a las afueras del reino en una mansión enorme.

-La trajiste -dijo un hombre aliviado al ver que habían logrado llevar a Sakura hasta ese lugar.

Las horas pasaban y Sakura no despertaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas cuando la princesa por fin despertó.

Estaba atada de muñecas y tobillos por cadenas de metal y estaba muy adolorida y herida.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió dejando ver al mismo hombre que la había abofeteado y herido con una espada.

-Vaya, por fin se digna a despertar su majestad -se burlo el mismo hombre

-Ustedes -chillo sorprendida

-Si nosotros, el concilio de magos del norte -rio por lo bajo

-Ustedes no eran tan poderosos para atacar a mi reino -hablo enojada

El hombre la miro y sonrió.

-Tienes razón no lo eramos ,pero los LI si -dijo recalcando el apeido de Shaoran.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin parar.

-Eso no...-murmuro por lo bajo

-Y además tu reino...estamos dispuestos a matar a todos, que divertido seria ver toda esa sangre derramada, la de tu madre, la de tu padre y la de tu prima, fue muy divertido ver toda esa sangre -murmuro sonriendo

-No podrán hacerlo -grito Sakura

-Claro que si -el hombre acaricio el rostro de Sakura, cuando esta lo mordió.

-Mi hermano aun está vivo ,el reino podrá seguir igual que hasta ahora -grito furiosa

-No -fue lo único que el hombre dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Las lágrimas de Sakura resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Su amado Shaoran.

Su querido Shaoran la había traicionado.

Si lo que querían era tener su reino, no se los iba a permitir y sufrirían las consecuencias.

No iba a decepcionar al reino de su difunta prima que le concedió ese collar de la protección y la valentía.

-Reino de la luna y del sol, abre tus puertas, mi vida te doy, pero a cambio quiero que protejas a mi reino y al continente entero -murmuro mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.

Todo el concilio iba ya en camino para apoderarse del reino.

Los Li, se encontraban ya en ese lugar para proteger el reino de Sakura ,no les iba a perdonar nunca lo que les hicieron hacer y a cambio Shaoran quería sus vidas.

Antes de que el concilio pudiese entrar una extraña capa dorada se formo alrededor de todo el reino ,haciendo imposible la entrada.

Una extraña chica, vestida de blanco con dos enormes alas apareció frente a ellos.

-Ustedes no merecen el regalo de vivir -murmuro levantado su espada y en ese segundo todos desaparecieron.

El ángel se acerco a Shaoran.

-Ella está muerta -fue lo único que dijo y Shaoran se puso pálido

-Ella pensaba que tú la habías traicionado y me llamo a mí para proteger por esta vez el pueblo, pero de aquí en adelante lo hare siempre -murmuro retirandose.

Shaoran se apresuro a ir a buscar el cuerpo de Sakura, pero el ángel, lo había dejado frente a sus ojos.

Estaba completamente herida y llena de sangre.

-Lo lamento, nunca pensé que esto ocurriría -grito Shaoran histérico abrazándose al cuerpo de Sakura.

-Lo...si.e..n..t..to,yo -murmuro entrecortada, respirando cada vez mas lento.

-No mueras -chillo

Sakura sonrió débilmente

-Me..ten..go...q..ue..ir,pero ..yo..t..te amo -murmuro cerrando sus ojos definitivamente.

Shaoran se quedo quieto muy quieto, con las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Dio un beso suave a los labios de su amada y dijo algunas palabras, para luego caer a lado de ella.

Muerto.

El tiempo transcurrió y una leyenda fue creada a partir de ese suceso.

Se dice, que ambos príncipes protegen la tierra donde se vieron por primera vez con ayuda de su querida prima, qué murió de forma lamentable.

_**Fin**_


End file.
